Chosen One
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: He was going to betray them at the tower; there was no way around that. But could he actually fight his former comrades? His, dare he say it, friends? *One-shot/Song-fic*


Author's Notes: the song just fit him so well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or the song Chosen One it is the property of A2/Mona Lisa Overdrive.

Summary: He was going to betray them at the tower; there was no way around that. But could he actually fight his former comrades? His, dare he say it, friends?

Category: Games/Tales of Symphonia

Character: Zelos, Kratos

Pairings: None

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Rating: K+, 'cause I feel like it.

Warnings: angst

* * *

Chosen One:

_I can't remember… Anything at all._

Zelos looked over the snowy landscape of Flanoir. The frozen air bit at his face as the wind picked up at blew passed him. He chose to ignore it and instead continued watching Lloyd's group.

_I've been turning it all around._

Lloyd was having a snowball fight with the 'Little Angel', as Zelos had nicknamed Colette. Sheena, 'Rosebud', and 'Brat' were all with them as well. Zelos sighed and turned away from the group. Could he actually go through with this?

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry. Is this what I've become?_

He was going to betray them at the tower; there was no way around that. But could he actually fight his former comrades? His, dare he say it, friends?

_Wish I may, wish I might, be someone else tonight._

Zelos snorted. They _weren't_ his friends. He had to remind himself of that constantly. Lloyd was just some idiot kid who showed up from nowhere, same as all the rest of the Sylvaranti group. Regal was some nobleman turned convict, Presea was an emotionless girl from a hick village and Sheena…

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all._

Sheena was his friend, he thought at length. No matter how many times she hit him for hitting _on_ her he still considered her his friend. He liked the thought of being friends with her. _Just_ friends.

_And I'll try to save the world, 'cause in the end I know…_

"You're here as well?" A voice asked behind him.

Zelos turned just in time to see Kratos approach from the shadows and lean out over the railing. His eyes drifted downward toward the group, Raine and Regal just arriving amongst there number. He was focused on Lloyd though.

"Are you going to go through with it?" The Seraph asked Tethe'alla's Chosen.

_I'm the Chosen One. I'm the Chosen One._

Zelos scoffed at him. "Not like I have a choice," he responded, as he went to stand next to the elder male. "Besides, Lloyd's group won't miss me at all. They can hardly stand me as it is…" Zelos muttered sadly at the end.

_I can't remember what I used to be._

"Why were you giving information to the Renegades?" Kratos asked, getting straight to the point.

Zelos smiled lightly. "I think that hardly matters now, huh? After all, it's not like they're actually a problem anymore."

_Something's turning me upside down._

"Even so, Yggdrasill will not be pleased if he finds out."

"_If_ he finds out? What? You not gonna tell him then? Really I thought that would have been one of the first things you would do."

_You made me, and I love you, but I can't change the things I've done._

"You just don't realize the severity of your situation do you?" the Seraph asked as he turned to face Tethe'alla's Chosen.

"Oh, I understand it," Zelos stated cockily. "I just don't care. I play all sides like fiddles and get exactly what I want," he said with a smirk.

"And what is it that you want?"

_(I'm the Chosen one)_

Zelos's smug expression vanished. "You don't know do you? All this work for what? What are your true motives?" Kratos pressed as he turned to face the younger man.

"Kratos, just why do you want to know? Is this going straight back to Yggdrasill, or are you gonna snitch me out to Lloyd's group? Would they even believe you over me, I wonder?" he taunted.

_Wish I may, wish I might, I wish I could be someone else tonight._

Kratos glared at him furiously. "If you even so much as think as hurting Lloyd, I will drag you down to hell with me," he threatened.

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all._

Zelos frowned at that. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass on that one."

Understanding passed between the two of them. "Good," Kratos responded, turning back to look at Lloyd and his friends.

_And I'll try to save the world, 'cause in the end I know…_

"Hahaha!" Zelos laughed uncontrollably as Kratos looked on rather confused.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"W-well," the Chosen panted out. "I just got to thinking that, in a way, we're both rather similar."

Kratos raised an auburn brow. "How do you figure that?"

Zelos suddenly went very serious. "It's just that we're sorta both destined to betray the ones who mean most to us in order to save the world. Kinda ironic if ya think about it," the red-head said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_I'm the Chosen One. The Ch-ch-chosen One, (One, one, one.)_

"Perhaps," was the last thing Kratos said before disappearing into the frozen wasteland that was Flanoir.

_The Chosen One, (One, one, one) _

"Sorry Lloyd," Zelos muttered, long after Kratos left. "But I gotta do this. I am the Chosen One after all."

_I'm the Chosen One._

* * *

Endnotes: ...I know, I don't like Zelos very much, but he is an interesting character type, I give you that much, and this song just fit him so well. Of course, I just had to add Kratos in there somewhere.


End file.
